Amor entre libros
by Official Crazy Rabbit
Summary: Brick, un chico introvertido al no tener la compañía de nadie decide refugiarse en los mundos fantásticos de los libros. Pero al tener un encuentro algo peculiar con una chica de cabello rojo se dará cuenta de que no estaba tan solo como lo había pensado.
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken.**

 **Leve mención de algunas obras literarias y algunos extras inventados por mi. Espero y disfrutes la lectura.**

Capitulo 1

Estable la ventana abierta, provocando que entran los fuertes rayos de luz del exterior.

A Brick le quemaban los ojos toda esa luz optando por taparse la cara con una almohada, pero por el horrible calor que yacía en aquella habitación no tuvo más remedio que levantarse y dirigirse al exterior del cuarto.

Aquella era sin duda la habitación más caliente de toda la casa, sus hermanos tenían suerte de poder dormir en cuartos con los aires acondicionados pero debido a que en ese momento no tenían para comprar uno más y Brick al no querer compartir la habitación con alguno de sus revoltosos y escandalosos hermanos menores opto por dormir sin nada que lo refrescara esos días tan calurosos.

-Oye Brick, ¿acaso una ardilla durmió en tu cuarto y utilizo tu cabello como nido? -es bufo Butch recargado en la puerta de su habitación.

-Pensé que las ardillas dormían en madrigueras-repuso con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo el entrecejo por la luz.

-Depende de la especie, eso dice Boomer.

Sin prestarle mucha importancia a Butch se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde comprobó que su hermano menor tenía razón y debido a que Brick dormía todas las noches con la ventana abierta para que entrara aire el llevo a la idea de que una ardilla realmente había hecho las suyas en su cabello.

-Mierda-musito Brick.

Intento arreglarse el cabello llevándose uno que otro mechón entre las cerdas del cepillo, después de su gran batalla con su cabello bajo a la otra planta de la casa para servirse algo de desayunar.

Mientras que se serbia un plato de cereal en la cocina escucho la voz de su hermano Boomer que provenia de la sala. Al dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hermano vio que este se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-¡Vamos! Prometiste que irías al bar conmigo y Butch-se quejo haciendo un niño como pequeño niñ cumples con tus promesas.

Brick miro a Boomer desde la entrada de la sala mientras masticaba las hojuelas de maíz, por alguna extraña razón tenia las ganas de apretarle las mejillas a Boomer como vil anciana. A veces le gustaba que Boomer hiciera pucheros como niño pequeño ... el hacía recordar cuando eran solo niños despreocupados.

Esa sensación ... le provocaba asco.

\- ¡Bueno como sea! , pero que luego no vengas llorando cuando te peguen el puto sida-Finalizo y colgó la llamada-maldito Mitch ...

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto a Boomer.

Noto como este se giraba hacia él y agrandaba los ojos sorprendido, posiblemente porque no había notado su presencia.

-¿Y bien? -Volvió a preguntar.

—El desgraciado de Mitch nos prometió meternos al bar a Butch y a mi—suspiró—.Pero dice que no podrá hacerlo porque tiene que acompañar a la puta de Vanessa a la casa de unas amigas. Que mejor mire porno las chicas de esas páginas están más buenas que esa rubia escuálida.

A Brick le pareció raro que Boomer se refiriera a una chica como **_puta_** , nunca lo haría, lo consideraba una falta de respeto. Aunque debía de admitir que Vanessa no tenía muy buena reputación y de hecho había una larga lista para referirse a ella como **_una vil puta_**.

—Ya conoces a Mitch. Siempre intentando de todo con la que sea. Pero al parecer esta vez estaba tan desesperado que se fue con Vanessa—.Dijo Butch entrando a la sala por un lado de Brick.

—Ese no es el punto, ¿Cómo carajo entramos al bar?—se quejo—.No podemos entrar tu y yo solos nos preguntarían nuestra edad y el único que nos podía meter se va con una puta oxigenada.

 ** _Puta_** …volvió a pensar Brick.

—Veremos si nos pueden meter los chicos de la clase B, ellos son mayores de edad —le dijo Butch a Boomer con una voz más serena—.Si no podemos entrar o una de dos. Nos vamos a un bar de mala muerte u otra vez nos iremos a tomar un patético café.

Brick estuvo a punto de escupir el cereal incluso pensó que se le saldría la leche por la nariz. Logro no escupir el cereal y empezó e reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Desde cuándo ustedes toman café?—miro divertido a sus hermanos embozando una gran sonrisa.

Butch y Boomer se miraron mutuamente les parecía un poco extraño que Brick sonriera aun que el hecho que lo hacía por burlarse de ellos lo explicaba todo.

—Desde que nos enteramos que el **_Starbucks_** si permite menores de edad frustrados por no beber alcohol y acepta que le eches los perros a las empleadas guapas del lugar—.Dijo mientras se ponía una chaqueta de cuero negra que se encontraba en el sofá aunque en realidad era de Brick pero que este nunca la usaba. — Además me gusta el café de leche con pan de jengibre que sirven.

—Oye Brick ¿vienes conmigo y Butch? .Tal vez si podamos entrar al bar—pregunto mirando su hermano mayor.

—Paso, saben que no me gusta salir. Y es muy temprano aun. —dijo evitando la mirada de su hermano.

—Y es por ese motivo es que nadie te invita a ningún lugar. Siempre dices que no hermano, intenta salir de tu cueva y diviértete. Puede que hasta consigas novia—sonrió de lado Butch.

—Saben que no me interesa eso.

—Bueno es tu decisión si quieres pasarte aquí encerrado todo el día y toda la noche pero yo y Boomer nos vamos de fiesta.

— ¿Al **_Starbucks_**?—se burlo Brick.

Butch y Boomer se fueron dejando a Brick solo en la casa.

Brick al no tener nada que hacer se dirigió a su habitación, abrió su laptop y entro a internet.

— ¿Habrá una librería cerca?—decía con la mirada fija en la página de internet donde se mostraba las diferentes librerías más cercanas.

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y Brick como todo buen "friki marginado" o por lo menos eso diría Butch, se dirigía a la biblioteca. Él le había dicho a sus hermanos que no quería ir con ellos por el hecho de ser muy temprano, ese era uno de sus defectos, se contradecía mucho, o por lo menos eso hacia cuando algo no le apetecía.

 ** _Si se enteran de que salí al final a la calle me mataran_** , pensaba mientras caminaba por la calle.

No conocía muy bien la ciudad de Náinari, ni siquiera sabía que existía. El y sus hermanos se mudaron ahí para "independizarse" aun que claro estaba que recibían dinero de su padre cada mes por ser menores de edad.

Ellos y su padre ya habían decidido mudarse a una casa que su padre compro cuando era joven en la ciudad de Náinari, poco tiempo después de su mudanza su padre por motivos de trabajo se tuvo que trasladar a una ciudad vecina. Debido a que el único hospedaje que podía pagar su padre era un pequeño y ajustado departamento en donde apenas cabían una cama individual, un escritorio y un pequeño librero. **_¡Joder que pequeño era!_** , hasta el baño era súper pequeño. Era tan solo una pequeña habitación con un inodoro y un pequeño espacio sobrante donde estaba un tubo por donde salía el agua y al parecer eso era la "regadera" o por lo menos eso insinuaba el hombre que rentaba el departamento.

Ahora él y sus hermanos tenían que vivir por su cuenta en Náinari hasta que su padre pudiera pedir un cambio a otra ciudad, pensar en eso le provocaba escalofríos a él y a sus hermanos.

Hablando de escalofríos…a Brick se le ponían los pelos de punta al recordar al hombre que les rentaba el departamento. Un hombre enorme con un estomago tan grande que Brick pensaba que en cualquier momento su gran pansosota ** _¡enserio, tenía una pansosota!_** explotaría y sus sesos estarían esparcidos por todo el departamento.

—Parece ser que es aquí—dijo para sí mismo mirando la librería.

Brick embozo una pequeña sonrisa al mirar el lugar, por fuera la librería se veía bastante bien, de dos pisos, ¡no, de tres pisos!, al parecer había una cafetería en el tercer piso. A Brick se le iluminaron los ojos, incluso pensó que se veía como esos personajes de anime que solía ver en la tv cuando era niño…bueno aun los seguía viendo, pero desde que había llegado a Náinari no había visto nada que le llamara la atención, le parecía que toda la ciudad era igual o peor que ese apartamento donde estaba viviendo actualmente su padre.

Se mudaron ya hace unos meses. Sus hermanos consiguieron amigos y debido a que su padre no estaba con ellos salían a fiestas casi todos los días, muy poco tiempo estaban en casa y aun después de todo Brick no salía de casa a menos que no fuera necesario o estuviera súper aburrido y no había hecho ningún solo amigo en la escuela, no hablaba con nadie, a excepción de los profesores.

 ** _Da igual, no necesito de nadie para ser feliz_**. Pensaba regularmente cuando era el único que se quedaba sin equipo a la hora de elaborar proyectos, en la hora del descanso, incluso volviendo a casa solo ya que sus hermanos se iban con ese tal Mitch y su grupo de amigos con humor estúpido.

—En fin eso no importa…—ya arto de recordar todo lo sucedido...y de que la gente lo golpeara con los hombros por estar en medio de la entrada sin hacer ningún movimiento y mirar a la nada decidió entrar.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?—pregunto una muchacha de piel morena que usaba lentes negros de pasta dura, llevaba su cabello oscuro rizado recogido en un molote. No sonreía mucho. Llevaba un gafete en su playera que decía "Bibyan".

—No muchas gracias.

Ignorando el hecho de que la empleada se le quedo mirando raro Brick procedió a recorrer toda la librería, veía libros de auto ayuda, de ocultismo, **_Brick ni sabía que existían_** , de cocina, informáticos, drama, terror, misterio, fantasía, infantiles, ¡había de todo! Incluso hasta libros religiosos.

Pero como él era Brick el hombre más macho y varonil del mundo fue a la estantería de drama y romance, tomo un libro llamado "Elizabeth y Patrick". Leyó su sinopsis, al parecer trataba de una chica de cabellos anaranjados que se enamora de un coreano en medio de una guerra. Y como todo hombre fue orgulloso a la caja registradora a pagarlo. Brick paso unos pequeños momentos de incomodo silencio con la chica que había visto anteriormente, esa de nombre raro. Ella estaba atendiendo la caja registradora y el ver el libro que Brick iba a comprar prácticamente le dijo con la mirada: **_no jodas ¿enserio?_**.

—Si gusta puede pasar al tercer piso—le sugirió la chica—. Ahí podrá leer y tomar algo si usted gusta.

Brick dio las gracias y titubeo por un momento si ir o no a la cafetería que se encontraba en el tercer piso, ambas tenían sus pros y sus contras.

1\. No ir a la cafetería.

Pros: Estaría muy cómodo en casa leyendo sin nadie más alrededor.

Contras: Tendría que cocinar y estar en su habitación muriéndose de una insolación.

2\. Subir a la cafetería.

Pros: No tendría que cocinar y no pasaría calor.

Contras: Había gente.

Después de resolver su duda existencial, Brick subió a la cafetería y se sorprendió porque de hecho estaba casi sola. Solamente en todo el lugar se encontraban una personas contando a Brick y a la mesera que estaba atendiendo a le pequeña cantidad de personas que habían en el lugar.

Brick diviso una mesa vacía en una esquina que se encontraba en el fondo de la cafetería, cerca de un árbol falso que al parecer era de plástico y serbia de decoración. Cuando Brick tenía planeado sentarse en la silla acolchonada llega la mesera que se encontraba en el lugar.

— ¿Quiere que le traiga un menú señori...—la chica ahoga un pequeño grito y procede a taparse la boca con una de sus manos al momento de que Brick le dirige la mirada—. Discúlpeme quise decir, ¿se le ofrece algo joven?.

—No gracias—la miro serio y vio como esta se marchaba entre sorprendida y asustada.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Brick se planteaba seriamente en cortarse el cabello, si no fuera por su ropa o por su voz gruesa lo confundirían con una chica o tal vez con alguna tomboy o algo por el estilo. Aun recordaba como en cuarto de primaria un chico de otra clase se le confesaba pensando que era una niñ hermanos le hacían ver casi todo el tiempo su rara apariencia de forma indirecta o no, pero aun que se le ocurriera cortarse el cabello la gente le seguiría enviando miradas raras todo el tiempo y no por su cabello si no por sus ojos...el nació con una rara enfermedad, debido a la completa falta de melanina en sus iris el tiene los ojos de color rojo aun que le parecía raro que no sufriera de fotofobia, estrabismo o miopía ya que cuando nació el doctor le dijo a sus padres que estas enfermedades y otras más estaban ligadas a el simple hecho de que él tuviera los ojos de ese color.

Decidió olvidar que la chica lo miro como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo en persona y procedió a quitarle el plástico al libro y comenzar a leerlo.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto, en el aire acondicionado con un libro nuevo, con el plástico recién quitado, el aire con olor a incienso y algo de olor a café, en una hermosa y casi total soledad…si, todo hubiera sido perfecto, **_¡si no fuera porque hay una persona tecleando como loco en la otra mesa!_** Pensaba frustrado.

Brick llevaba leyendo el mismo párrafo una vez y otra vez. No podía concentrarse, en la mesa de al lado, al parecer alguien había tecleando en una laptop como alma que lo lleva el diablo. Brick como todo hombre respetuoso y digno que era se pararía y le diría a esa persona que ¡dejara de hacer tanto ruido de una maldita vez! si no fuera por dos pequeños inconvenientes

1\. No le gustaba hablar con extraños, corrección, no podía hablar con extraños.

2\. No podía ver quién era y lanzarse una mirada fulminante para matarlo debido al árbol decorativo que separaba las dos mesas.

Siguió así durante unos treinta o cuarenta minutos más hasta que se dejo de escuchar el sonido de las teclas de la laptop. Entonces Brick escucho como empujaban la silla para atrás y serraban el dichoso y algo ruidoso aparato.

—Por fin—dijo susurrando para sí mismo Brick.

Al momento de que Brick levanta la mirada para saber quién era la persona que provocaba todo ese ruido solo pudo observar de espaldas a una chica con un moño rojo y una larga cabellera anaranjada…como la chica de su libro.

 **Bueno este fue el primer capitulo.**

 **Les informo que yo soy una total principiante y al ser el primer fanfic que escribo espero que las criticas que reciba sean solo y totalmente constructivas. Por cierto si notan frases que no concuerdan con la historia o errores parecidos es debido a que la pagina cambia y corta algunas frases y aunque me he tomado mi tiempo para corregirlo puede que se me haya pasado algún detalle.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y con que a una sola persona le haya gustado lo que escribí continuare con la historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Los personajes no pertenecen a su propiedad de Craig McCracken.**_

 _ **Leve mención de algunas obras literarias y algunos personajes extras inventados por mí. Espero y disfrutes la lectura.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2

Brick llevaba ya casi la mitad del libro. Hubiera seguido leyendo si no fuera porque al ser ya la una de la tarde comenzaban a llegar más personas al lugar y estas no tenían ningún problema en gritar y reír a carcajadas, después de todo, ¿quién era Brick para callarlos ?, _**nadie**_ pensó él .

Caminaba de regreso a casa. Brick parecía tener una clase de ser extraterrestre en el estómago. Le rugía tan fuerte que el no dudaba de que más de una persona volteaba a mirar cada vez que el ente que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo hacía notar su presencia. Incluso se imaginó que tenía una cría de alíen en el estomago, que le dio risa y asco.

-Mi comería hasta una Moby Dick ... supongo que estando bien hacer sushi-decía tocándose el estomago con la mano derecha y que tenia una otra ocupada por el nuevo libro adquirido-. Y no me dieron ganas de quedarme con tanta gente. _**Joder**_ \- pensó algo irritado.

Cuando regreso a su casa termino de leer el libro y lo escondió debajo de su cama en una gran caja de madera que pertenecia a su madre. _**Si Butch o Boomer ven el libro nuevo me harán preguntas como locos, o por lo menos eso haría Boomer**_ . Boomer siempre era el que se quejaba más cuando Brick no los acompañantes a ciertos lugares por la leyenda, una vez le dijo: _**¡pareces drogadicto! Nunca dejas de leer**_ , Brick siempre se preguntó _**¿Por qué drogadicto?**_ , ¿Por qué una mujer tenía una adicción ?, ¿de qué manera ?, ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?

Al momento de guardar el libro en la caja, vio como resaltaba una esquina de una fotografía, solo se aprecian parte del cuerpo de una mujer y algunos caballos rojizos, brillantes y largos hasta la cintura. Brick se lleno de tristeza. Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado Ya no le importaba, ya no. Guardo la caja debajo de su cama y el bolso de su teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de un pantalón que se colocó en una silla, siempre lo dejaba allí, en una mesa de noche que tenia al lado de su cama. Tomo su celular y entro a una página llamada _**"**_ ** _Ficción Fantástica para Fans_** _ **",**_ _ **"U**_ ** _na página donde personas crean sus propias historias, tanto originales como con personajes ya existentes de otras obras_** _ **"**_ intento explicarle una vez a sus hermanos. Y empezó a buscar algo que leer.

-Tal vez Boomer tenga razón y tenga una adicción a leer-lo menciono casi pareciendo que estaba entablando una conversación con alguien más.

Después de un momento encontró una historia que se llamaba _**"Edwin y las seis rosas"**_ creado por _**"LaDamaRoja"**_ . Brick leyó la sinopsis. Al parecer era una historia de romance erótico y fantasía. Era como una especie de saga. Trataba sobre un chico llamado Edwin que no podía sentir ninguna emoción, pero en el pueblo donde habitaba había una leyenda sobre unas rosas mágicas y que al encontrar la sexta rosa el mayor deseo de Edwin, se haría realidad. Brick pensó que podría ser un fanfic extraño o incluso una parodia de " _**Simon snow y los seis conejos blancos"**_ o otra historia similar. Pero al fijarse en los datos extras de la historia vio que era una novela original y con solo eso le bastó para tocar la pantalla táctil del teléfono donde en la página se mostraba _ **"capitulo 1"**_ .

Brick comenzó a leer y literalmente después de un rato ya se había leído todo el fanfic completo y por lo que se canso de tanta poco y poco a poco se quedo dormido.

 _ **Edwin**_

 _ **Ahí estaba ella.**_

 _ **Ophealia lucia tan bella. Con sus cabellos rubios y largos pegados a su cuerpo por la humedad del agua. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo contemplando desde la distancia, atrás de una roca. Si ella se daba cuenta que la ha visto desnuda seguramente me atravesaría con mi propia espada me lanzaría una maldición provocando que me quedara ciego de por vida o por los rumores que escuchaba, al igual que los esclavos que su captura me dar de comer un su dragón mascota de 3 cabezas.**_

 _ **Pero me era imposible despegar la vista de ella, con esas curvas, sus piernas largas y con sus pezones duros por el agua fría de la laguna, como no verla. El yo de hace unos meses no se ha detenido a una soldado guerrero bañándose en las aguas y contemplando de arriba a abajo como uno de esos borrachos de la cantina del pueblo.**_

 _ **Yo era extraño. Ya que desde que Ophealia y yo encontramos la cuarta rosa mi vista no se despegaba de ella, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cuerpo. Pero no sentía lo que se le llama como "excitación" más bien lo que sentía era una fuerte pulsada en mi pecho ... para ser más exactos en el corazón.**_

 _ **Capitulo 5 de: "Edwin y la quinta rosa"**_

 _ **Escrito por: "LaDamaRoja"**_

Al despertar Brick giro la cabeza para contemplar la luz de la ventana pero se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. El odiaba eso, sentía que había malgastado el día tan solo durmiendo, al levantarse de la cama vio como su teléfono estaba tirado en el suelo. Brick lo recogió y comprobó si aun funcionaba y al desbloquear la pantalla de bloqueo solo pudo leer **_"fin"_**. Ya lo recordaba se había quedado dormido leyendo esa historia de fantasía y de supuesto romance erótico escrito por _**"LaDamaRoja"**_ , de hecho le había gustado mucho, hasta le daban las ganas de escribir un fanfic de **_"Edwin y las seis rosas"_**. Por un momento decidido salir a la playa a esperar a que los hermanos volvieran pero no lo hiso ya que escucho a su hermano Butch roncar en la habitación de un lado, volvió a ver la pantalla del celular contemplo como en números grandes señalaba **_"3:15 a.m"_**.

Ya era lunes. Brick como cualquier gente normal odiaba los lunes, no, _**¡aborrecía los lunes!**_. Bueno, no hay aborrecía el día en si como el resto de los mortales en el mundo, el odiaba el hecho de que el tendría que volver a recibir las miradas extrañas, de asco y de miedo de sus compañeros incluso de uno que otro profesor. Y además él y sus hermanos cursaban el turno de la tarde haciendo el día aún más pesado para el pelirrojo. _**No quiero volver**_ , pensaba mientras caminaba a un lado de sus hermanos a la vez que se dirigía a la escuela preparatoria.

—Oye raro, ¿tan solo estas que te pones a leer pornografía sobre elfas guerreras?—le dijo Butch recargándose en sus brazos mientras seguía caminando—. Si que necesitas una novia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -de hecho Brick ya se imagina el por qué de ese comentario.

-Cuando llegamos Boomer y yo te vimos dormido con el teléfono colgando a un lado de la cama y pensamos que era buena idea ver que estuviste hacer todo el día. Pero no pensé que estuvieras leyendo porno-dijo el último en un claro tono de burla.

-No era porno era literatura erótica y de hecho había muy pocas escenas de sexo-comento mirando un poco enojado a su hermano.

-Tranquilo-miro a Brick sonriendo-. Solo dijo que seria buena idea que intentaras salir con chicas ¡reales!.

-Pues no quiero. Y por cierto deja de husmear en mis cosas pareces rata.

Y así hubiera seguido discutiendo con Butch de que no había visto pornografía, que era literatura "erótica" de cierto modo, pero no lo quedo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de seguir discutiendo con su hermano ya que se percataron que iban a llegar tarde a las primeras clases

Los tres hermanos corrían como alma que llevaba el diablo, faltaban solo tres minutos para que sonara la campana de entrada y aun les faltaba subir dos pisos más antes de llegar a su salón de clases. En el trayecto hacia su salón Brick no se percato de que una chica caminaba escaleras abajo con varios libros y cruzarse con ella hizo que la chica los tirara todos. Ladrillo solo grito _**"¡lo siento!"**_ sin voltear a ver a la chica y siguió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Transcurrieron las clases normales para Brick. Todo era aburrido. Nada le llama la atención, solo se emociona en la materia de ciencias sociales y historia. Cuando leía los temas y escuchaba al profesor hablar sentía que el estaban contando un libro o incluso una película, era tanta su fascinación que si pudiera leería una y otra vez la biografía de Martin Lutero. Era la hora del receso y Brick al no tener ni un poco de apetito se dirigió a la biblioteca de la escuela.

-Tal vez hoy lea _**"Alicia a través del espejo"**_ o _**"los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm"**_ -le comentaba a Boomer.

-O como cualquier persona normal irias a la tienda a pedir una quesadilla-se burlo Boomer.

-No me gustan las quesadillas.

— ¡Eres un monstro!—dijo Butch metiéndose prácticamente en la conversación y haciendo una mueca que Brick por un momento pensó que era una réplica perfecta de la pintura _**"el grito".**_

Después de que Butch siguiera insultando de unas mil y un formas de por qué Brick era un loco y necesitaba ir con un psicoterapeuta por odiar las quesadillas, Brick se despidió de sus hermanos e ingreso a la biblioteca escolar. Al momento de entrar dejo su mochila en uno de los cubículos donde se dejaban los bolsos y mochilas de los alumnos y fue directo hacia las estanterías a buscar _**"Hamlet"**_ pero al no tener éxito ya que a lo lejos observo que otro estudiante ya lo llevaba en sus manos decidió leer _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_ aunque ya lo había leído fácil una ocho o nueve veces.

Paso un buen y considerable tiempo en encontrar el libro, debido a que los únicos libros organizados en las estanterías eran los de la escuela. Por fin había llegado su momento. A lo lejos diviso en una de las estanterías el libro. Eran tantas sus ansias de leerlo que incluso se sintió como flash debido a la velocidad que fue hacia la estantería y a solo pocos segundos de tomar el libro entre sus dedos y tenerlo en su mano derecha pudo apreciar como otra mano se posaba sobre el libro.

Al voltear hacia el otro lado lo único que pudo observar fue un par de grandes y brillantes ojos cafés. Al ver mejor noto con más claridad que aquellos brillantes ojos eran pertenecientes de una chica de larga cabellera pelirroja, y no solo sus ojos, sino también su mano que estaba posada sobre el libro. Brick de inmediato retiro la mano casi como cuando tocas algo muy caliente y del dolor la retiras deprisa o incluso como un domador novato de leones que al estar aprendiendo coloca su cabeza en la boca del feroz animal y con miedo a morir la retira en un dos por tres.

—L...Lo sien...siento—tartamudeo Brick.

Sin duda Brick no entendía a las mujeres. Y no era de agradar para ellas. Esto era la prueba definitiva. La chica casi de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Brick realizo un gesto de molestia y al igual que el retiro la mano del libro.

— ¿También vas a tirar a _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_ por las escaleras?—miro a Brick con el entrecejo fruncido y con un tono de voz irónico y sarcástico—. Créeme ellos ya tienen suficiente de que su supuesto "amor" durara solo 3 días—coloco sus manos sobre su cintura y levanto una ceja como esperando a que Brick le diera una respuesta de "si" o "no" sobre la pregunta sarcástica que le realizo.

—Yo…Yo...de verdad...l…lo siento—volvió a tartamudear haciendo pequeñas pausas entre frases.

Sin duda Brick vomitaría de los nervios en cualquier momento. Se le daba fatal hablar con gente desconocida a menos de que no fuera absolutamente necesario, el no era tartamudo mas sin embargo eran tales los nervios que sentía, que no se sorprendería que le empezaran a temblar las piernas o fuera tal su mareo que se desmayara y cayera directo al suelo.

— ¿Y bien?. ¿No piensas disculparte por lo de la mañana?—pregunto ahora la chica de cabellera pelirroja.

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único claro que salió de la boca de Brick.

Como flashback de película Brick recordó lo sucedido de esa mañana. El cómo estaba tan desesperado por llegar a tiempo al salón de clases que sin malas intenciones empujo a una chica que llevaba varios libros de todos los tamaños pero en su mayoría eran grandes y de un gran grosor. Ahora no sentía nervios pero si vergüenza por lo que hiso. Y como si no tuviera suficiente de que tanto como sus ojos, su cabello y algunos conjuntos de su ropa fueran rojos, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de ese mismo color.

A como pudo solo pronuncio otra vez aquella oración. Aquella que al parecer cada vez que la pronunciaban enfrente de la chica desataba su furia. _**¡Lo siento!**_ , fue lo único audible en todo ese pasillo de aquel lugar.

—De acuerdo disculpa aceptada—sonrió la chica de ojos cafés y extendió el brazo hacia Brick.

 _ **Definitivo. Esta tipa es bipolar.**_ Pensó Brick al vez como con tanta facilidad, para la chica, no para Brick, de la nada parecía que le iba a quemar la cara con sus fulminantes ojos cafés y ahora esta plácidamente sonriendo y extendiéndole una mano.

— ¿Eh?—Brick tardo unos pocos segundos en comprender que la chica quería que ambos estrecharan sus manos.

Brick con cierta incomodidad le estrecho la mano. Sentía como la chica la tomaba y la apretujaba con la suya. Al parecer la chica iba a pronunciar algo ya que hiso un gesto que a Brick le pareció extraño pero la interrumpió la campana de entrada a clases. Obviamente Brick no era tonto y no planeaba a quedarse a charlar con una chica bipolar así que en cuanto la chica dejo de apretarle la mano, Brick se soltó, fue directo por su mochila a los cubículos y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, pero no lo hiso tan rápido como en la mañana, solo le faltaba que le volviera a ocurrir lo mismo.

Después de eso las clases volvieron a transcurrir con normalidad para Brick. Al finalizar el turno de la tarde se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela para por fin llegar a su preciado hogar y a tan solo unos dos pasos de traspasar el portón de la escuela sintió como alguien tiraba de su cabello y lo arrastraba hacia adentro de la escuela. Por un momento, debido a la fuerza que estaban ejerciendo para jalarlo hacia adentro de la institución pensó que podía haber sido algún tipo de tercer año, _**esos tipos se meten con cualquiera, no les importa si te conocen o no, solo quieren carne blanda para comer**_ , comento enojado una vez Butch que de la nada fue golpeado por un chico de un curso mayor.

—O..Oye n..no tengo dinero pe—antes de terminar de hablar fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

 _ **¡No era necesario que lo trajeras de esa forma!**_. Brick solo sintió un fuerte tirón de cabello atrayéndolo hacia el perpetrador del supuesto "crimen" según Brick. Y al ver quién era el abusón que solo quería joderle la vida, lo único que hiso fue abrir los ojos tan grandes como pudo. Nunca se espero que aquella gran fuerza proviniera de una chica. Pero no era cualquier chica. Era una chica un poco morena de cabellos negros cortos hasta la mitad del cuello al estilo "BOB" con mechas verdes y a Brick le pareció muy obvio de que la chica se pintaba la ceja y no fue debido a eso su clara sorpresa sino que más bien ella tenía los ojos verdes y de cierto modo la chica le recordó a su hermano Butch.

 _ **¡Se va a enojar si ve que lo traes como animal!**_. Se quejo una chica de cabellos rubios atados a dos coletas amarradas a lo alto de su cabeza que le hacía tener un aspecto más infantil y tierno, _**aunque algo ridículo**_ pensó Brick. A la vista de sus ojos él en lugar de ver a una chica solo pudo presenciar los ojos azules de su hermano pequeño Boomer.

—Pero sí parece animal. Debe ser tratado como tal ¿no?—contesto de forma sarcástica la chica de cabellos negros mostrando una leve y algo burlona sonrisa.

 _ **¡Bellota te dije que le hablaras y lo trajeras hacia aquí!, ¡no que lo sometieras!**_ , al momento de escuchar a sus espaldas aquella voz a Brick se le erizo la piel y de algún modo prefirió que hubieran sido los chicos de los cursos mayores. Sin duda para él hubiera sido mejor recibir un par de golpes de esos tipejos que volver a hablar con aquella chica pelirroja. La cual se poso frente a él con una gran sonrisa que le provoco aun mas nervios e incluso algo de miedo.

—¡Hola!. ¿Tú eres el chico de la biblioteca no?—luego de la nada soltó algo así como una pequeña risita, aun que más bien a Brick le pareció un bufido—. Pues claro que eres tú, es muy obvio. ¡Oye! En la biblioteca se me olvido decirte. ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!—a Brick le dio más "repelús" debido a que la chica lo miraba fijamente embozando una gran sonrisa.

-Brick-contesto con una voz muy suave aunque algo gélida. Se sorprendió de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que no tartamudeo aunque estuviera con los nervios hasta la frente.

-Brick. Mucho gusto yo soy Bombon-exclamo extendiendo su mano justo como lo hizo en la biblioteca.

* * *

 _ **Esta es la ¡decima! vez que intento subir el capitulo sin ningún error de palabras o incluso frases cortadas, de hecho ya había subido el capitulo para ser mas exactos a las 4:00 a.m (suelo levantarme a esa hora) y note que por alguna razón al subir el documento y la hora de leerlo que no aparecen ciertas frases, ¡incluso me corto un párrafo entero! espero que no les cause ningún inconveniente a la hora de leer.**_ _ **Por cierto muchas gracias a Daniela-Maria que fue la primera y hasta el momento la única persona en comentar xdd me animaste a subir el 2do capitulo.**_

 _ **Tratare de ser lo más constante posible y muy probablemente suba los capítulos los fines de semana aun que claro de vez en cuando puede que haya una pequeña excepción y actualice unos días antes (como en este caso) o unos días después. Espero sus críticas constructivas y consejos para seguir continuando con esta historia que tengo en mi imaginación.**_

 ** _NT: Quiero llorar. Esta es la décima vez que modifico este capitulo. Si encuentran algún error en la lectura de el capitulo solo pásenlo por alto o déjenmelo saber en los comentarios por que es definitivo, necesito irme a la escuela y ya no tengo tiempo de corregirlo. Espero que aun así hayan disfrutado de la lectura (con todo y errores)._**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig McCracken.**_

 _ **Leve mención de algunas obras literarias/películas/caricaturas y algunos personajes extras inventados por mí. Espero y disfrutes la lectura.**_

Capitulo 3

 _ **¡No lo hare!, ¡Definitivamente no lo hare!.**_ Pensaba constantemente Brick caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación.

Ya eran las once de la mañana y en dos horas tenía que ir a la escuela. Odiaba esa escuela, la odiaba tanto que le gustaría tener visión de rayos laser y quemarla toda, claro a excepción de la biblioteca, pero dejando eso de lado, simplemente no entendía como su padre pudo inscribirlos en una preparatoria de dos turnos. ¡No!, mejor dicho…¡¿Cómo pudo él escoger una preparatoria de dos turnos?!. Pero de nada serbia quejarse ahora, sabía que por más que lo deseara ya no podía cambiar de escuela o cambiarse al turno de la mañana. Su padre le dio a escoger a ¡él!, no a sus hermanos, solo a él, en que escuela quería estudiar. Y él pensó que sería mejor estudiar en esa preparatoria, solo por el hecho de estar bastante cerca del lugar donde vivían. Y claro, para amolarla, de igual forma pensó que sería buena idea estudiar en el turno de la tarde, porque eran muchos más estudiantes en la mañana y eso lo distraería de sus estudios.

Brick daría lo que fuera por regresar el tiempo y decirle a su padre que prefería trabajar como cuidador de perros o caminar inclusive dos kilómetros hacia otra escuela. A cualquiera. Menos esa.

— ¿Qué hago?...¿Voy o no voy?—se sujetaba los cabellos con fuerza intentando decidirse por alguna opción.

Aun recordaba cómo la tarde anterior, a la hora de salida, volvió a encontrarse con esa chica pelirroja de sonrisa espeluznante y estremecedora. Lo peor de todo era que no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de la copia de la muñeca barbie y de la chica con peinado estilo Bob y de una gran fuerza bruta. A su vez recuerda como le tuvo que estrechar una vez más la mano a la chica de ojos cafés, justo como lo hiso en la biblioteca.

Sin duda se estaba volviendo loco, si de por si se sentía como un vaso lleno de agua, que en realidad eran problemas, por su nueva estadía en aquella ciudad tan decrepita que era Náinari, el que no estuviera su padre a su lado, el hipotético abandono de sus hermanos por estar en todo momento en fiestas y las miradas extrañas que recibía a diario por parte de sus compañeros de institución. Eso con suerte lo podía aguantar, pero la aparición de esa chica fue la gota, o mejor dicho, el problema que derramo el vaso.

El problema que tenía como loco a Brick, fue que después de presentarse con la pelirroja, ella le dijo que lo vería en la biblioteca a la hora de receso mañana por la tarde, ósea, ¡hoy en la tarde!. Aun recordaba la voz de la chica literalmente ordenándole ir.

* * *

Flasback.

— ¡Vas mañana a verme en la biblioteca!, ¡¿de acuerdo?!— y junto con las demás chicas, pasa a un lado de él y se marcha corriendo.

Fin del Flasback.

* * *

 _ **¡Si hubiera escogido otra escuela u otro turno, no me estaría pasando esto!**_. Pensaba bastante irritado.

—De todas formas, ¡¿Quién se cree ella para ordenarme cosas?!—dijo con un todo de voz casi tan alto como el de sus pensamientos—. Pero…¿Qué quiere decirme en la biblioteca?, ¿será importante?—cruzo sus brazos a su vez que levantaba una ceja y miraba al techo pensativo—. ¡No, eso es imposible!, me conoció ayer. Pues en tal caso no iré.

* * *

Brick se quería dar contra la pared. Odiaba contradecirse así mismo. Hace unas horas había dicho firmemente que no iría a ver a la pelirroja, pero como era un vil idiota, ahí estaba él, parado enfrente de la biblioteca escolar.

—Que alguien me haga el favor de asesinarme—dijo en un susurro para sí mismo.

Deseándose a sí mismo la muerte, entro a la biblioteca. Brick se sentía como esos muñequitos que salen en las caricaturas, esos que cuando se están escondiendo de algo o alguien, caminan de puntitas y se esconden detrás de todo lo que está a su alcance, y efectivamente así iba recorriendo la biblioteca Brick, llevándose una que otra mirada, posiblemente de confusión o de risa por parte de los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar, aun que claro, Brick ya se había acostumbrado a recibir miradas extrañas de los demás, importándole poco lo que pensaran.

Se encontraba recargado en una de las estanterías, en el pasillo más oscuro de la biblioteca debido a que no funcionaba una de las luces que se encontraban en el techo de la biblioteca, así, dándole la oportunidad de que no lo viera la pelirroja debido a la falta de luz. Se encontraba asomando su cabeza por una de las esquinas de la estantería para así poder apreciar con más facilidad a los alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar, con la esperanza de que no estuviera la chica de ojos cafés.

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?—dijo para sí mismo—. ¿Bom...qué?, ¿Bombon?, que nombre más raro—comento sin reparo.

De repente sintió un frio aire en el cuello haciéndolo estremecerse, la situación se puso peor cuando sintió como unos fríos dedos tocaban su cuello descendiendo lentamente, para luego ver de reojo una mano reposarse en su hombro. Lo único que pudo escuchar fue una voz femenina a sus espaldas susurrándole su nombre al oído..

Con los ojos muy abiertos giro su cabeza lentamente. Al momento de ver que era lo que le había provocado ese horrible escalofrío, lo único que pudo apreciar fue una silueta femenina en el oscuro pasillo. Pero lo que definitivamente hiso que a Brick casi se le salieran los ojos de sus orbitas, fue que la silueta femenina lo estaba observando fija y profundamente con unos ojos grandes y oscuros. La gente del lugar se alarmo al momento de escuchar un grito masculino que provenía del pasillo más oscuro de la biblioteca, asustando algunos estudiantes y dejando desconcertados a otros.

Al parecer el tremendo grito que había proporcionado Brick le dio resultado, ya que la silueta femenina retrocedió algo alarmada.

— ¿Por qué gritas?—dijo con voz asustadiza la silueta femenina. Brick inmediatamente reconoció a la chica de ojos cafés.

—La pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué me asustaste tú?—le reclamo algo asustado aun a la chica que ya podía reconocer, aun que no lo suficiente debido a la oscuridad del pasillo.

—No era mi intención hacerlo—le contesto con una voz claramente nerviosa. Aunque Brick no la podía ver por alguna extraña razón le dio la ligera impresión de que la chica le estaba sonriendo, aun que claro, algo avergonzada.

Bombon rodeo a Brick, para así salir del pasillo oscuro y dirigirse a la luz. Brick no le dijo nada a ella y ella tampoco a él, así que solo la siguió hacia una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí para que los alumnos se sentaran e estudiaran. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, uno frente al otro, ella solo esbozo una sonrisa y procedió a hacer lo que a Brick le provocaba unos horribles escalofríos. Lo miraba fijamente.

Después de unos silenciosos y algo incómodos segundos, que a Brick le parecieron horas, debido a que Bombon solo se limitaba a verlo fijamente sin hacer ningún movimiento, ya harto de toda esa incomodidad le dijo con voz gélida aun que algo nervioso por dentro.

— ¿Qué?.

Ella solo agrando su sonrisa.

—Eres raro—le dijo sin más la pelirroja.

Brick se sintió ofendido. Si esa chica fuera su hermana haría lo que hacía cuando se enojaba con alguno de sus hermanos, Arrastrarla por los pisos hasta que se retractara. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando la chica dijo _**"me gusta lo raro"**_. Lo única forma en la que Brick le respondió fue poniendo una cara de total confusión, pudo ver como la chica notaba esto, así que recargándose en sus codos se inclino hacia él.

—Quiero que trabajemos juntos—se le iluminaron sus ojos cafés.

— ¿Eh?, ¿trabajar juntos?—ahora definitivamente si estaba confundido.

— ¡Sí!, Tu eres el chico al que la mesera confundió con una chica el fin de semana pasado en aquella biblioteca ¿verdad?—Bombon había hablado tan rápido que Brick con suerte pudo comprender su pregunta.

Brick se sorprendió un poco al enterarse de que la chica sabía tal cosa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿Quién te lo dijo?—le preguntaba ahora él algo desconcertado.

— ¡Pues muy sencillo!—le contesto a Brick como si la respuesta a sus preguntas fuera muy obvia—. Yo estaba en el lugar. En la mesa de al lado.

Como si Brick padeciera de algún problema mental, de repente empezó a escuchar fuertes tecleos en sus oídos o mejor dicho en el interior de su cabeza. Y con fastidio lo recordó todo _ **. ¡Ella era la chica que tecleaba como loca en la biblioteca!**_. Ya se había vuelto a enojar.

Si no fuera porque con suerte le podía dirigir la palabra, le hubiera reclamado ahí mismo. Más sin embargo después de pensarlo unos cortos segundos, recapacito y pensó que eso no era un grave problema para ponerse a discutir y mucho menos con una chica que recién conocía.

—Pues…¿y eso que tiene que ver?, dijo, y además, sigo sin entender a que te refieres con eso de "trabajar juntos"—decía mientras se paraba los dedos por el cuero cabelludo.

—A lo que me refiero es que te he estado observando por un tiempo, pasas mucho tiempo en la biblioteca de la escuela y además por lo que vi…también lees mucho afuera de ella.

 _ **¿Observándome?, ¿acaso es alguna acosadora o una psicópata que busca alguna victima?..**_ Brick llego a la conclusión que él debía dejar de leer novelas de misterio y novelas policiacas. No le dijo nada así que Bombon continuo hablando.

—Veras, desde hace tiempo he querido escribir una historia, pero no cualquier historia, quiero que sea " _la historia"_ —dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y formando con las manos arriba de su cabeza algo que a Brick le pareció algo así como un arcoíris imaginario.

Brick recordó automáticamente aquel capitulo de Bob esponja que veía constantemente de pequeño con sus hermanos, donde había una supuesta caja mágica y la esponja amarilla decía "imaginación".

— ¿Te refieres a escribir una novela?—le pregunto haciendo una clara mueca de confusión.

— ¡si, a eso me refiero!, pero…—Brick pudo apreciar como la gran sonrisa de la chica se desvanecía poco a poco, sus ojos cafés dejaron de emanar ese gran e intenso brillo y bajaba la cabeza mirando a su regazo.

Por alguna extraña razón Brick se sintió algo extraño…algo…triste. Bombon levanto inmediatamente la mirada y aun que sus ojos no tenían la misma intensidad, brillaban un poco y aunque ya no tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—He escrito algunos fanfics y algunas historias originales en una página llamada _**"Ficción Fantástica para Fans"**_ , pero solo he escrito fanfiction como medio de práctica, pero creo que después de tanto escribir me he quedado sin ideas—soltó una pequeña risa y se rasco la cabeza nerviosa—. Y pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme a escribirla.

— ¡¿Tú has escrito en esa pagina?!—exclamo sorprendido—. ¿Cuál es tu seudónimo? O ¿acaso utilizas tu nombre verdadero?—por un momento pensó que le brillaban los ojos igual que a la chica.

—Mi seudónimo es _**"LaDamaRoja"**_ —dijo orgullosa, posando su mano sobre su pecho.

Brick sonrío feliz y sorprendido, no podía creer que estaba enfrente de una escritora muy reconocida en esa gran comunidad de escritores y lectores, _**"LaDamaRoja"**_ era bastante popular por sus historias y fanfictions, ya que de hecho la pagina tenía una clase de medidor de "popularidad" o algo así, Brick no sabía cómo llamar a esa barra donde se podía apreciar cuantas personas seguían y leían a cierto escritor. Y de hecho le constaba que la chica era buena, después de todo no se leyó una saga entera en un solo día por nada.

— ¡Wow!, ¡genial!—grito parándose de la silla, mientras recargaba sus manos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia Bombon, de repente se dio cuenta de su clara expresión de felicidad y del hecho de que había gritado, nunca gritaba, o por lo menos no a voz viva, solo lo hacía en sus pensamientos. Volteo hacia los lados con la mirada y contemplo como los demás alumnos que se encontraban en el lugar, volvían a posar sus miradas sobre él. Sintió como sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de la vergüenza y volvió a sentarse.

La expresión que tenia Bombon era solamente de impresión pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír mientras con una mano señalaba con el dedo índice a Brick y con la otra se agarraba el estomago.

—No te rías—le susurro Brick inclinándose nuevamente hacia ella y con el dedo le señalo a una mujer que estaba a unos pocos metros observándolos con algo de seriedad o inclusive enojo.

Bombon se tapo la boca en cuanto vio a la mujer, así que se inclino hacia Brick, cosa que al parecer lo incomodo debido a la cercanía de sus rostros.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿me ayudaras?—le susurro y volvió a sonreír.

Brick se lo planteo por unos segundos y cuando le estaba a punto de decir _**"no"**_ , como si Bombon leyera sus pensamientos, le tapo la boca con una mano y lo miro serio.

—Digamos que es un "si"—ahora sonreía de lado. Y procedió a quitar su mano de la boca de Brick.

Brick le hubiera dicho allí mismo que era una mandona, ahora si lo haría enserio, pero al parecer el destino no quería que Brick se hiciera oír por una vez en la vida ya que cuando le por fin le iba a reclamar a la pelirroja sonó la campana de entrada a clases. Bombon se levanto de la silla y sin mirar a Brick o decir algo más se dirigió hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Brick la quería seguir y preguntarle por que justamente quería que él la ayudara pero debido a que tenía que volver pronto a su salón, no pudo seguir a la chica.

* * *

Ya habían acabado las clases. Brick se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama, se sentía muy cómodo al tener el cabello suelto y al estar en pijama, eso era sin duda uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida, además de los libros según Brick. De manera instantánea se acordó de Bombon así que tomo su celular que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y entro a _**"Ficción Fantástica para Fans"**_. En cuanto cargo la pagina busco _**"LaDamaRoja"**_ y después de leer algunas cuantas sinopsis, entro a la primera historia que le llamo la atención.

La historia era de suspenso y terror. Trataba de una pareja de casados que se mudaron a una nueva casa junto con su hija pequeña de seis años. La comodidad de Brick se desvaneció por completo. Toda la noche tuvo pesadillas.

 _ **Escuchaba la risa de su pequeña.**_

 _ **Jess podía escuchar los pasos apresurados de su hija Lis salir hacia afuera de la habitación. No podía ver absolutamente nada. Le sorprendía lo bien que su pequeña de seis años había atado ese pañuelo a sus ojos.**_

— _**¡Aquí voy!**_

 _ **Le hiso saber a Lis que ya comenzaba el juego. A su hija le encantaba mucho jugar la nueva versión que ella misma había inventado de las escondidas. A Jess le sorprendía la imaginación de Lis, a veces creía que no tenía límites.**_

 _ **Jess comenzó a caminar a paso lento y con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, para así asegurarse de no chocar con algo que pudiera romper o lastimarla. Salió despacio de la habitación de su hija, comenzando a girar por los pasillos. Después de unos pocos minutos de estar chocando con muebles y estar a punto de romper aquel jarrón que le había regalado su hermana como regalo de bodas decidió que ya era hora de pedirle a su hija una pista de su ubicación.**_

— _**¡Aplaude!—le pido con un grito a su hija.**_

 _ **A unos cuantos metros adelante de ella escucho dos claros aplausos. Jess asegurándose de haber rodeado el mueble donde se encontraba el jarrón, con paso un poco más acelerado se dirijo hacia adelante. Pocos segundos después de haber avanzado escucho como delante de ella se escucha el rechinido lento de una puerta abriéndose que de manera inmediata se cierra de un golpe.**_

 _ **Sigue avanzando con los brazos extendidos hasta tocar con las manos la puerta hecha de madera.**_

— _ **Lisie, ya te encontré—dijo con voz cantarina mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta e ingresaba a la habitación.**_

 _ **Giro hacia un lado de la habitación pero inmediatamente escucha dos aplausos provenientes del lado contrario del dormitorio.**_

— _ **Ya me encontraste mami—escucho claramente la voz de su hija.**_

 _ **Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Jess se dirige al lado proveniente de los aplausos. Cuando se encontraba a punto de tocar a su hija y ganar el juego escucha como algo proveniente del pasillo se rompe. Alarmada se gira a paso veloz y en cuanto sale de la habitación se quita la venda de los ojos. Jess mira sorprendida como su hija se encuentra parada a un lado de varios fragmentos de lo que solía ser el jarrón.**_

— _ **Lo rompí. Perdón mami, no me castigues—decía entre sollozos la pequeña.**_

 _ **Se le acelero el corazón a Jess cuando a sus espaldas la puerta se cerro de golpe.**_

 _ **Capitulo 8 de: "Lisie"**_

 _ **Escrito por: "LaDamaRoja"**_

 _ **Nota de la autora:**_

 _ **¡Hey!, hola.**_

 _ **Al parecer ahora si me agarro bien el archivo de Word, así que no tengo de nada de que preocuparme. Por cierto decidir poner "separadores" (no se como se llaman esas lineas) para que así no se confundieran al momento de estar leyendo los cambios de escenas o los muy utilizados flasbacks, aun que aun no estoy muy segura de utilizarlos o mejor dicho hacerlos notar en el finc ya que no me gusta escribir "flasback" (ni siquiera se si se escribe así), pero aun así lo decidi hacer notar para que no se confundieran al momento de leer.**_

 _ **Ademas quiero añadir que surgió un problema personal muy grave y que no se desesperen si no puedo actualizar el próximo fin de semana, es que posiblemente nos embarguen la casa y ya saben que te quitan todo, y por todo me refiero a los aparatos electrónicos. Así que si no subí continuación fue por que me quitaron la laptop xc . Pero no se preocupen, buscare una forma de continuar con esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero y hayan disfrutado la lectura (y de los fincs de Bombon o mejor dicho de "LaDamaRoja").**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig McCracken.**_

 _ **Leve mención de algunas obras literarias/canciones/series/etc. (eso incluye referencias o escenas similares a las de otras obras) y algunos personajes extras inventados por mí. Espero y disfrutes la lectura.**_

 _ ***NOTA: La linea horizontal al terminar un párrafo significa que se esta haciendo un cambio de escenario o de tiempo -no se aplica en los flashback-.**_

Capitulo 4

 **Brick.**

Brick logro dormir, más sin embargo despertó algo adolorido del cuerpo. Era normal, y no era la cama precisamente la causa de su dolor. Le sucedía siempre que no dormía bien, se despertaba adolorido y con los músculos algo tensos. _**‹‹Sabía que no debía leer esa historia antes de dormir››**_ pensó Brick al incorporarse y sentarse en la esquina del cómodo colchón, que lamentablemente Brick no pudo disfrutar aquella noche. Tomo su celular que yacía tirado en el piso; posiblemente lo había dejado caer al piso cuando se durmió, contemplo la hora, _**‹‹siete de la mañana con diez minutos. Carajo››**_. No era que le molestara levantarse temprano, el problema era que, más tarde le agarraría la manía de estar bostezando como loco y eso lo irritaba bastante.

Con algo de dolor en sus rodillas, se levanto y fue a ducharse. El agua estaba fría y su cabello largo le pesaba debido a la gran cantidad de líquido que era capaz de absorber. Eso lo molestaba un poco. Pero después de secarlo y peinarlo le gustaba como se veía. Largo y brillante. Justo como el de su madre.

Se puso unos pants grises; y aunque no hiciera frio, se puso una sudadera roja que ya era algo vieja. Se recogió su cabello en una alta coleta de caballo, y se coloco unas pantuflas grises que su padre había olvidado al mudarse a la otra ciudad. Bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, sabía perfectamente que si preparaba unos buenos Hot cakes _"edición súper especial"_ sus hermanos se levantarían como si sus camas tuvieran tachuelas.

Y como siempre, tuvo razón. Al poco tiempo que los Hot cakes comenzaron a inundar la casa con un fuerte olor a masa y mantequilla derritiéndose, sus hermanos ya estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor.

— ¡Brick, yo los quiero con arándanos!—exclama Boomer desde la otra habitación.

— ¡Yo con cajeta!—exclama igualmente Butch.

Brick se sentía más como una esposa, o incluso como una madre. No se sentía como si fuera el hermano mayor de un grupo de trillizos. Inclusive le parecía raro que él y sus hermanos lo fueran. Eran en su mayoría muy diferentes el uno del otro. Sin duda, no era como lo pintaban en las películas. Cuando él y sus hermanos eran pequeños, la gente se sorprendía cuando sus padres decían que eran trillizos, simplemente no se lo creían; y Brick no los culpaba, normalmente los trillizos son idealizados como los gemelos. Totalmente iguales en todo.

— ¡Brick!—grito Butch con un claro tono de desesperación.

— ¡Voy!—le contesto a su hermano. Brick llevo los platos con Hot cakes de sus hermanos a la mesa, y sucesivamente el suyo.

Al momento de sentarse, se percato que sus hermanos ya estaban comiendo y atiborrándose con sus bebidas, que Brick también sirvió. No le molestaba prepararles el desayuno, de vez en cuando alguno de ellos también lo hacía, aunque solo pasaba eso cuando Brick quería un respiro de la cocina. Brick ya había comenzado a desayunar, le gustaban los Hot cakes con mermelada de fresa que se había hecho. Escuchaba como Butch decía _**"¡mmm!"**_ , a la par que veía como Boomer degustaba los Hot cakes con miel de agave y arándanos que le preparo.

—Viejo eres un excelente cocinero—le dijo Butch con la boca llena de Hot cakes con cajeta—. Tu esposo, sin duda, estará muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué dices "esposo"?—pregunta Brick tapándose la boca con una mano, pensaba que era feo hablar con la boca llena.

—Por qué es lo más probable que pase—contesta burlonamente a la par que traga fuertemente—. ¿Acaso ya te has mirado en el espejo? tu apariencia dice que eres ¡súper gay!— exclamo Butch abriendo los ojos de par en par; cosa que a Brick le pareció exagerado, luego la mirada de Butch se posa en el cabello recogido de Brick—. Por cierto, linda coleta.

—No soy gay—dice gélidamente Brick; odiaba que sus hermanos lo tacharan de gay, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero definitivamente él no lo era—. Además tu también usas una coleta—le señalo a Butch.

— ¡¿No lo eres?!—interviene en la conversación Boomer; que al igual que Butch, abre los ojos sorprendido luciendo como grandes platos blancos.

—No—contesta Brick un poco más enojado al escuchar que su hermano rubio lo cuestiona de manera sorprendida; casi como si le estuviera diciendo que la ciudad fue amenazada de un ataque terrorista.

—Sí, pero la mía no me llega a la mitad de la espalda—le contesta Butch sobre el hecho de la coleta.

— ¿Y qué hay del niño tímido de cabello castaño?, ya sabes, ese al besaste en cuarto de primaria—vuelve a intervenir Boomer, a la par que se lleva el tenedor a la boca. Brick pudo observar que Boomer había untado con miel uno de los arándanos.

Butch comienza a reírse y a asentir con la cabeza, al parecer había recordado ese accidente que tuvo su hermano en la primaria. Y con una sonrisa burlona vuelve a llenarse la boca unos pedazos de Hot cakes remojados en cajeta.

— ¿Te refieres a Nike? No fue un beso, fue más como un cabezazo; y él fue el que me lo dio a mí, no yo a él—dijo apuntando amenazadoramente a Boomer con el tenedor.

—Lo que tú digas—fue lo único a lo que Boomer se limito a decir, y continúo desayunando.

Brick tuvo un _**deja vú**_. Rápidamente recordó aquel vergonzoso accidente que tuvo en cuarto de primaria.

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

Era la hora del recreo. El día estaba soleado, más sin embargo, no hacía calor. Era uno de esos pocos días en el que el clima era perfecto. Soleado pero fresco. Brick se encontraba en una de las esquinas del jardín, sentado sobre el brillante césped. No hacía nada en especial. Tampoco pensaba en nada en especial. Solo se encontraba ahí sentado, apreciando desde lo lejos, como los demás niños pisaban, pateaban e inclusive arrancaban el delicado y fino césped.

— ¡Brick!—grito una voz desde lo lejos.

Brick al girar su mirada hacia donde provenía el grito, pudo observar como su pequeño hermano de ojos azules corría hacia donde él se encontraba.

—Brick…—lo llama Boomer con su respiración un poco agitada. Boomer había corrido casi desde la otra punta del jardín—. Voy a jugar con Robín a la pelota, ¿quieres venir?—le pregunta sonriendo, a la vez que apunta hacia una niña de cabello castaño que se encuentra a lo lejos.

Brick mira como Robín lleva una pelota de plástico color azul, la sujetaba rodeándola con un brazo, y con el otro hacia un gesto que prácticamente los incitaba a que se dirigieran a donde estaba ella. A Brick nunca le ha caído del todo bien Robín. Le parece muy escandalosa y a veces llorona; aunque la mayoría de los niños actúan así. Pero no le agradaba porque en general era muy chismosa, mentirosa y se dejaba influenciar muy fácilmente por otros, y no eran precisamente influencias de las buenas. _**‹‹Qué patética››**_ piensa Brick al verla.

—No, ve a jugar tú—contesta Brick sin interés.

Brick observa como la sonrisa de su hermano pequeño se desvanece.

— ¿Entonces quieres ir a jugar con Butch?—le sugiere nuevamente Boomer.

Brick dirige su mirada hacia donde estaba su otro hermano. Butch se encontraba practicando sus movimientos de futbol. Brick sabía que su hermano de cabellos negros quería entrar al equipo de futbol de la escuela, e ir a jugar partidos con los chicos de los cursos mayores. Si los demás veían que Butch jugaba con el raro de la escuela le rogarían al entrenador; que en realidad solo era el maestro de educación física, que no lo dejaran entrar jamás al equipo. ¡Jamás!

—No—respondió Brick una vez más.

Los ojos de Boomer comenzaron a brillar y pequeñas gotas de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos. Brick sabía que eso era una especie de chantaje que su hermano utilizaba; pero de todas formas, Brick no podía negarse una vez más. Aquellos ojos azules y llorosos le encogían el corazón.

Finalmente ya chantajeado, Brick aceptó ir a jugar con Boomer y con Robín. La chica tenía una voz dulce, era bonita y algo inocente. Brick simplemente pensaba que todo eso se iría al caño un día, y que la inocencia de la chica pasaría de hacerla ver tierna a hacerla ver estúpida. Su hermano y Robín disfrutaban mucho jugando con la pelota de plástico, pero Brick no disfrutaba para nada el juego. Ahora estaba aburrido completamente. Prefería ver el césped siendo pisado que jugar con otros niños.

De la nada Brick sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su espalda.

Brick se sentía observado. Sentía como una mirada se le clavaba en el cuello y como su mejilla derecha era tocada por una mano fría e invisible. Y sobre todo, sentía que quería vomitar. Odiaba esa sensación. Empezó a sentir como el aire se volvía más y más frio. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar un poco debido al tal repentino cambio de clima. Ya preocupado; o mejor dicho asustado, comenzó a girar la cabeza hacia todas direcciones; rápidamente supo quién era el que le había provocado tal susto, se relajo por completo al cruzar miradas con un niño de su aula.

Era Nike. Un niño tímido y callado. No tenía ningún amigo. Excepto Robín, que de vez en cuando le dirigía la palabra. _**‹‹Se parece un poco a mí››**_ , pensó Brick para sí mismo. Nike que se encontraba recargado en uno de los arboles del patio; al percatarse de que Brick lo observaba, giro su mirada hacia otro lado de manera brusca. _**‹‹Tal vez estaba mirando mis ojos. No sería de extrañar››**_ , pensó una vez más Brick. Era bastante común que los demás niños sintieran curiosidad por sus ojos…y también tuvieran algo de miedo al verlos.

Sin darle mucha importancia a Nike, Brick continuo "jugando" con su hermano pequeño y la chica de cabellos castaños. Unos segundos después, volvió a sentir ese horrible frio y como una mirada se posaba en él. Volvió a repetir lo que había hecho anteriormente, y se encontró una vez más con la mirada de Nike. Brick tenía miedo. Si bien el chico no era la causa de su temor, odiaba con toda su alma ser observado.

—Brick—dice Boomer captando su atención—. ¿Qué te sucede?, estas temblando mucho. ¿Viste algo malo?—pregunta de manera angustiada.

—Es que ese niño no deja de mirarme—contesta Brick susurrando, cosa que no entendió porque hiso. Nike se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo.

Brick mira como Robín escucha atentamente la conversación y luego con curiosidad gira su mirada hacia Nike. La chica esboza una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Nike!—grita la chica de cabello castaño. Brick escucha como la dulce voz de Robín se vuelve algo chillona—. ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros!

Brick observa como el chico la piensa más de dos veces; y al final ya decidido, se dirige hacia donde se encontraban él, su hermano y Robín. Brick ahora veía a Robín más feliz de lo normal, y la sonrisa de la chica se le hacía similar a la del _**"Joker"**_. Al imaginarse a Robín de ese modo, Brick no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Fue casi inaudible. Excepto para Nike, que observo como Brick se reía de su compañera. A Brick le dio vergüenza y se llevo una de sus manos a su boca. Brick observo como de igual forma Nike se sonrojaba.

— ¿Quieres jugar a atrapar la pelota?—le pregunta esta vez Boomer a Nike.

— ¡A la pelota ya no!—interrumpe Robín—. ¡Hay que jugar a los piratas!, ¿quieres jugar Nike?—pregunta mirando al chico de cabellos castaños que solo asiente.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a jugar. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y avanzaban en el juego, Brick empezaba a disfrutar más de la compañía de Nike. Siempre pensó que Nike era distante, pero al convivir con él, sentía que inclusive tenía un hermano más. Sentía que por fin tenía un amigo.

— ¡Vamos tripulación!—gritaba Boomer parado en una gran roca—. ¡Hay que atrapar al _**"sumsum galacticum"**_!

— ¡Pero capitán!—gritaba Robín, que yacía parada en el césped—. ¡El _**"sumsum galacticum"**_ es invencible!, ¡¿cómo espera derrotar a un monstro marino de más que dos millones de años de vida?!

— ¡Todo tiene solución en esta vida marinera Robín!—responde Boomer. Luego gira su mirada a Nike que se encontraba sentado en una roca más pequeña—. ¡Investigador Nike!, ¡dígame todo lo que sabe sobre este espécimen!

— ¡Es una especie de tiburón prehistórico capitán!—grito Nike—. ¡Come de todo y su cuerpo está cubierto de grandes heridas, sobresaliendo así algunos huesos y partes de tejido interno, esto debido a las peleas que tuvo con otros seres prehistóricos en la antigüedad!

Brick que yacía en cuclillas en el césped a un lado de Nike, se sorprendía de lo que el chico era capaz de inventar.

— ¡¿Conoce alguna forma de derrotarlo?!—vuelve a preguntar Boomer.

— ¡Solo alguien de corazón puro, salvaje, y libre de espíritu puede dominar a la bestia capitán!

— ¡Cuidado!—grito Robín mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice al cielo—. ¡Es el _**"sumsum galacticum"**_!

Brick y los demás simulaban estar luchando contra el tiburón gigante. Después de un tiempo, Boomer y Robín habían simulado ser "comidos" por el tiburón –aunque en realidad se habían cansado de tanto correr- decidiendo sentarse en una esquina del jardín, quedando solamente Nike y Brick.

— ¡Vamos indio! ¡Ambos vamos a sobrevivir y luego le contaremos nuestras hazañas a tu tribu!—le exclamo Nike a Brick.

Brick era una especie de indígena que había sido reclutado de una tribu, debido a falta de tripulación. Robín sugirió al personaje de Brick. A Brick en un principio no le gusto la idea, pero prefirió no quejarse y aceptar el papel que le estaba dando la chica. Ambos continuaron jugando. Al final Brick derroto al tiburón.

—Me sorprende su destreza para controlar bestias salvajes, pero eso fue muy peligroso—comento Nike mirando a Brick, que se encontraba enfrente de él.

—Yo crecí entre el peligro señor—dijo Brick esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad le gustaba jugar con Nike.

—En tal caso, regresemos con tu tribu y festejemos este día ¡Un día que será recordado hasta el fin del universo! —Nike tomo por hombros a Brick mientras daba su discurso. A Brick le pareció que Nike estaba muy cerca de su rostro pero no le importo mucho.

—No creo que el universo tenga un fin señor—le respondió Brick riendo. Brick observo que Nike quiso decirle algo más pero de la nada el rostro de Nike se estampo contra el suyo.

Brick sentía los labios de Nike en los suyos, blandos y suaves. Duraron así por unos cortos segundos. Nike fue el primero en separarse. Brick de la sorpresa ni se inmuto.

— ¡P-pe-perdón!—tartamudeo Nike.

A los pocos segundos de haberse separado, Brick escucha como suena la campana para entrar a clases.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Brick recuerda como todos los demás niños los estaban mirando. Algunos se estaban riendo a carcajadas, otros simplemente permanecían en silencio o murmuraban entre ellos; y aunque Brick no les haya dirigido la mirada a sus hermanos, sabía que tenían los ojos como platos. Brick pudo escuchar a Robín llorando, y a otro niño gritando **‹‹ ¡diablos!››**

‹‹ _**¡Carajo!, ¡si me beso!››**_ pensó Brick irritado al terminar de recordar.

* * *

Ya eran la una de la tarde y Brick se encontraba en clase de inglés. Odiaba el inglés. Sobre todo por tres razones:

1\. No lo entendía. Para Brick, las matemáticas y el inglés era cosa de sabios. Además siempre le tenía que copiar las cosas a sus hermanos en esas clases –por que cuando lo llegaba a comprender, a las tres semanas lo volvía a olvidar-.

2\. La mayoría de los libros que deseaba leer los sacaban primero en inglés –y obviamente solo en lugares donde se habla inglés-.

3\. Los mejores fanfics –o por lo menos la mayoría- que trataban de sus personajes favoritos, son en inglés.

Brick aborrecía que el inglés fuera uno de los lenguajes más hablados en el mundo, pero él no era nada ni nadie como para poder cambiar eso, así que se conformaba –a veces- usando solamente el traductor.

Brick escuchaba a sus espaldas las risas de sus hermanos. Ellos se encontraban sentados en unas butacas al fondo del salón; mientras que él, se encontraba literalmente en el primer asiento cerca de la pizarra. La mayoría de los chicos de la clase eran más altos y fornidos que Brick, y si se sentaba atrás con sus hermanos no vería ni un carajo el pizarrón –además de estar aguantando a los escandalosos chicos que Brick tenía como compañeros de clase-.

Él y sus hermanos llegaron tarde a clases debido a que Boomer no encontraba su libreta de ciencias sociales. _**‹‹Igual nunca trabajas en la clase de ciencias sociales, así que ya vámonos››**_ le dijo Brick irritado cuando se percato de la hora. Al llegar a su salón de clases le agradeció a dios por el hecho de que aun no llegaba su profesora de inglés, la señora "Anne Bubbier", el primer día que les dio clases la profesora, Butch estallo de risa en medio del salón al escuchar el extravagante nombre de la mujer. Cosa que le costó un punto menos a su calificación final.

— ¡Buenas tardes clase!—exclamo una mujer que entro al aula. Llevaba una bolsa de piel y una pequeña maleta negra consigo, posiblemente ahí guardaba una laptop o algún equipo electrónico.

Brick observo detenidamente como entraba la profesora Anne. Una mujer no muy alta, pero el hecho de que usara tacones hacían que aumentara a una estatura considerable. Poseía unas grandes caderas, piel acaramelada y cabello rizado a la altura de los hombros, estaba teñido de rubio y se le podía apreciar fácilmente la raíz oscura de su cabello, pero igualmente se veía bien. Brick siempre al recordar el apellido "Bubbier" de su profesora, pensaba que no era por nada. Brick se sonrojo al darse cuenta que se encontraba mirando; aunque por unos pocos segundos, el escote del uniforme de Anne; haciéndole beneficio a su gran pecho. Lo admitía, le parecía atractiva, ¡esa si era una mujer!, aunque a su vez le parecía incorrecto mirar con esos ojos a una dama mayor… y más si esta era tu profesora.

—Hoy veremos cómo formar preguntas con el "do" y el "does"—informo Anne a la clase mientras colocaba sus pertenencias en un gran escritorio al lado de la pizarra.

Y así fueron las primeras clases de Brick, relativamente fáciles a su parecer –aunque sabía que se le iba a olvidar todo en cuestión de dos a tres semanas-. Aunque fueran fáciles, se volvía agotador ver dos horas y media, como la profesora explicaba lo mismo una y otra vez. A un no podía creer que sus compañeros fueran de preparatoria, parecían niños de primaria; pero aun así, eso era un placer culposo suyo. Anne cada vez que volvía a explicar el tema a sus distraídos alumnos, se recargaba en la butaca donde se encontraba Brick, y este de vez en cuando miraba; o bien por error o a veces por curiosidad, el escote de la profesora.

Brick se daba asco a sí mismo por eso.

Sonó la campana de salida, ahora su siguiente clase era matemáticas. Brick odiaba de igual forma las matemáticas, así que no tenía prisa de que Anne se marchara. Brick observo como la profesora Anne le era difícil recoger sus pertenencias y volverlas a meter en su bolso. No era de sorprender, si llevabas cinco libros diferentes –y de los grandes-, un portafolio, tres libretas pequeñas y demás de sus pertenencias personales; todo en una sola bolsa, era natural que las cosas fueran a dar al suelo. Brick pensaba que las bolsas de las mujeres eran mágicas, _**‹‹ ¡¿cómo rayos pueden tener tantas cosas ahí?!››**_.

—Carajo—susurro de manera quejumbrosa Anne al agacharse a recoger sus pertenencias del suelo.

Al observar a la maestra, Brick decidió que era buena idea ayudarla para que se fuera de una buena vez y de paso no escucharía el típico _**"Buenas tardes jóvenes, ¿cómo les fue el fin de semana?"**_ de su profesor de matemáticas. Sin preguntarle a Anne, Brick se levanto de su asiento y se puso en cuclillas a un lado de la profesora, él observo que ella solo se limitaba a mirarlo mientras ambos recogían las pertenencias del suelo.

Brick llevaba varias de las pertenencias de la profesora en sus brazos. Le tuvo que pedir permiso a su maestro de matemáticas para que lo dejara marcharse por unos minutos de la clase, y así ayudar a Anne a llevar las cosas a otra aula. Podía observar de reojo a la maestra caminar a un lado de él, ella llevaba la maleta negra que Brick había visto anteriormente; y debido a que no estaba completamente cerrada, Brick podía apreciar fácilmente parte de un cargador de computadora.

Al llegar a la otra aula donde impartiría clases la maestra, Brick podía sentir como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Era normal, estaba en un aula donde no conocía a nadie. Se limito a no girar a ver a los demás estudiantes que se encontraban charlando y gritando por el lugar, y Brick simplemente dejo todas las pertenencias en un escritorio de madera. La maestra le dio las gracias. Brick ya se iba a retirar del aula cuando la profesora Anne le toma del hombro.

—Brick, quiero que me hagas un favor antes de retirarte.

Brick desde el primer momento que escucho la voz de la profesora, pensó que la maestra tenía un lenguaje demasiado culto; o por lo menos correcto, aunque la idea de que la profesora fuera culta se esfumo por completo al recordar como Anne susurraba "carajo" cuando se le cayeron sus pertenecías al suelo en la otra aula.

—Quiero que vayas a mi oficina; que se encuentra en el cubículo de inglés, y dejes esta libreta en mi escritorio—dijo Anne a la vez que le extendía una pequeña libreta negra a Brick—. Por favor.

Brick miro la libreta negra, era muy bonita. Al momento de extender su mano para tomarla, escucho como una voz femenina gritaba su nombre desde el fondo del aula.

* * *

 **Bombón.**

‹‹ _ **No sabía que aquí se encontraba él ››**_ pensó Bombón al notar la presencia de Brick.

Bombón contemplaba como Brick hablaba con la famosísima –y bien dotada-, profesora Anne. Bombón que unos segundos antes, se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas al fondo del aula, a la par que charlaba con las amigas de Burbuja –que había insistido que intentara hacer más amistades, aunque Bombón pensaba que ella tenía las amistades suficientes-. Estaba muy tranquila conversando, claro, eso fue hasta que a lo lejos escucho como alguien pronunciaba el nombre de _**"Brick"**_ , y al girar su mirada contemplo al apuesto chico de largo cabello rojizo.

— ¡Brick!, ¡hola!—grito Bombón. Y levanto el brazo en señal de saludo, esbozando una sonrisa al chico.

Bombón se percato de que Brick la miraba de una manera extraña. Al principio de una manera confundida y sucesivamente de una manera asustada. _**‹‹ ¿Qué le pasa?››**_ se pregunto para sí misma. Al mirar mejor al chico, contemplo como sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. _**‹‹Mierda››**_ pensó Bombón al darse cuenta que su grito había llamado la atención de el resto de la clase.

— ¡Señorita Utonio! ¡Luego puede conversar todo lo que usted quiera con el joven, pero por favor, sea más reservada!—le dijo la profesora Anne de una manera muy fría.

‹‹ _ **Maldita››**_ pensó Bombón. Odiaba que la llamaran "Utonio", no era que odiara el apellido de su padre pero simplemente no le gustaba que se dirigieran a ella de ese modo.

—Brick, por favor lleva esta libreta a mi oficina—dijo la profesora Anne. Bombón observa como Anne le entrega una pequeña libreta negra a Brick, que procede a salir del salón.

—Ni siquiera me devolvió el saludo—susurro para sí misma Bombón, con un tono de voz algo decepcionado.

* * *

 **Brick.**

‹‹ _**¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!››**_. Era lo único que podía pensar Brick al salir de aquel salón. Se dirigía a la oficina de la maestra Bubbier y aun sentía como el corazón le latía a mil por segundo.

Se tambaleaba un poco al caminar; sus piernas aun no le respondían del todo bien, incluso tenía que agarrarse de las paredes para no dar contra el suelo. A veces de los nervios, a Brick le solían temblar las piernas –como si no fuera suficiente con tartamudear-. Con dificultad llego a la oficina de su profesora de inglés. Entro, y procedió a dejar la libreta en una de las esquinas de un escritorio de madera; que Brick noto que estaba muy bien acomodado y limpio. Brick al darse la vuelta para salir de la oficina, escucha como a sus espaldas se cae la dichosa libreta.

Brick pone los ojos en blanco, y con algo de fastidio gira a recoger la libreta. Eso mismo hace, y la vuelve a colocar en el escritorio. Ya estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando vuelve a escuchar cómo se cae una vez más la condenada libreta. _**‹‹Que ver..››**_ piensa con frustración.

—Ni modo, así es la vida—dijo Brick para sí mismo, y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento otra vez.

Brick a punto de dar un paso fuera de la oficina; una vez más, escucha como la libreta vuelve a caer al suelo de mosaico blanco que hay en la habitación. _ **‹‹ ¡¿La libreta esta endemoniada o qué?!››**_ , Brick pensando que podría ser obra del demonio; o simplemente por flojera, decidió valerle un comino la libreta y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

Cuando regreso a su salón el maestro ya llevaba más de la mitad del tema explicado, y como siempre Brick tuvo que copiarles las respuestas a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **Burbuja.**

Burbuja miraba con el ceño fruncido la espalda de Bombón, que se encontraba de espaldas asomando la cabeza por una de las estanterías de la biblioteca. No le gustaba fruncir el ceño; pero no lo podía evitar, pensaba que le terminaría saliendo una arruga espantosa de tanto que lo hacía.

—Bombón ya vámonos—se quejaba Burbuja mirando como su amiga de ojos cafés seguía asomando la cabeza y no movía ni un musculo.

‹‹ _ **Parece un tigre de véngala al acecho esperando a su presa››**_ , pensó Burbuja al ver la determinación de su amiga.

— ¿Y si no viene?—le pregunto a Bombón—. Dijo, puede que tenga otras cosas que hacer.

—Brick siempre viene—le contesto Bombón sin moverse o inclusive girar la cabeza para hablarle a Burbuja de enfrente.

Burbuja pensaba que Bombón estaba actuando de manera estúpida. Si simplemente quería invitar a salir a ese tal "Brick", que lo haga como una persona normal. Aunque claro está que su amiga nunca admitirá que quiere algo romántico con el chico, simplemente dirá _**"es que me parece interesante"**_. Burbuja aun recuerda la expresión tan extraña de Bombón al ver por primera vez al pelirrojo.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Burbuja se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Estaba muy aburrida. Bombón la había convencido de ir con ella a la biblioteca a buscar un libro llamado _**"La pimpinela escarlata"**_ , que no hallaban por ningún lado. Burbuja que se había cansado de buscar desde hace ya unos minutos, solamente miraba a Bombón buscando por una de las estanterías más cercanas el dichoso libro.

Después de un rato, Burbuja contemplo que Bombón se había dado por vencida y se sentó en una de las sillas que había al lado de ella.

—Carajo, no lo encontré—dijo enojada Bombón.

Burbuja supuso que Bombón realmente se encontraba fastidiada. Ella normalmente solo utilizaba su lenguaje obsceno cuando se enojaba o la llamaban "Utonio". Nunca comprendió del todo porque le molestaba tanto.

De repente Burbuja escucha como Bombón hace un sonido extraño; como una especie de respingo, o tal vez de impresión, de miedo u alguna otra cosa; no lo sabía, solo podía contemplar como los ojos cafés de Bombón se iluminaban con tal intensidad que parecían focos fluorescentes. Burbuja pensaba que tal vez su amiga había visto al mesías o algo por el estilo, pero lo único que pudo apreciar fue a un chico de largo cabello pelirrojo que se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

Tenía el cabello largo, rojizo y brillante como el de su amiga. A decir verdad a Burbuja le pareció que se veía muy similar a Bombón.

— ¿Qué?—le pregunto Burbuja algo confundida por tal expresión que hiso su amiga.

— ¡Ese chico es muy interesante!—dijo Bombón. Burbuja pensó que Bombón había dicho eso más para sí misma que para ella.

Burbuja solo observo confundida a su amiga.

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Burbuja aun no podía creer que pasaron solo unos pocos meses desde que Bombón había visto por primera vez a Brick, y su amiga ya estaba hablándole a ese chico como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo. Cuando vio como el chico hablaba con Bombón en la biblioteca el día de ayer, pensó que por fin ella y Bellota se librarían de las típicas rutinas que Bombón las hacia realizar para espiar al chico. Se sentía como una especie de sicario o como un espía secreto.

Pero aun no lograba comprender porque su amiga estaba como loca por ese chico. Bombón era guapa, lista y bastante popular, solo que ella era muy cautelosa con respecto a formar amistades. Sabía que su amiga tenía gustos exóticos, extraños e inclusive raros; pero no lograba entender que vieron los ojos de Bombón ese día en la biblioteca. Definitivamente no lo entendía.

—No lo entiendo. Ese chico es muy raro—le dijo Burbuja a Bombón.

—Por eso es que me gusta tanto—contesto Bombón girando a ver a Burbuja con una gran sonrisa.

Burbuja seguía sin comprenderlo, solo podía apreciar la sonrisa de su amiga.

* * *

 **Brick.**

Definitivamente Brick hoy no sentía ganas de ir a la biblioteca. Sentía una extraña sensación. Como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser comido por un tigre o algún gran felino si entraba a aquel lugar. Si que ese pensamiento era extraño e ilógico, pero aun así decidió hacerle caso a su sexto sentido por una vez. Debido a que no iría a la biblioteca, asistiría a su segundo lugar favorito en la escuela, el sexto piso del último edificio.

Brick observaba la soledad del pasillo. El ambiente se sentía tan tranquilo que Brick soltó un gran suspiro.

‹‹ _ **Por fin algo de silencio››**_ pensó Brick al momento de sentarse en el suelo y recargarse en uno de los muros de las aulas vacías. Brick saco una pequeña libreta donde solía anotar las tareas y trabajos de la escuela. Al leerla solo pudo contemplar que tenía que comprar una cartulina para mañana, el profesor de la clase de "comunicación oral y escrita" dijo que la necesitarían para trabajar. Despreocupado, dejo la pequeña libreta y saco su teléfono celular. El solía descargar capítulos de las historias que solía leer en _**"Ficción Fantástica para Fans"**_. Abrió una de las historias que estaba leyendo; de una escritora llamada _**"Pamela Hawsk"**_ , que también (aunque no de igual forma que Bombón) era muy reconocida por sus historias en la pagina. Brick estuvo tranquilamente leyendo un capitulo de _**"lo oscuro"**_. Le sorprendía como la chica escribía con gran detalle las escenas de desmembramientos y muertes de los personajes. Claro, la paz que había tenido Brick le duro poco. Como si fuera alguna especie de _**deja vú**_ , escucho como una voz femenina proveniente del otro extremo del pasillo –que reconoció inmediatamente- gritaba su nombre.

* * *

 **Bombón.**

Bombón al ver como Burbuja se marchaba irritada de la biblioteca, pensó que sería buena idea rendirse. Tal vez Brick no iría a la biblioteca ese día. Tal vez; como dijo burbuja, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Bombón subía por unas grandes, aunque algo estrechas escaleras de la escuela hasta llegar a un oscuro pasillo. No quería ver a nadie más, así que simplemente se limitaría a ir al sexto piso del último edificio, y esperar a que acabara el receso. Nadie iba al sexto piso, los estudiantes preferían hacer "relajo" en los pisos de abajo –además que les daba flojera subir tantos escalones-.

Realmente quería conversar con Brick. Quería ver como sus piernas temblaban; a Bombón le dio mucha gracia cuando lo vio hacerlo por primera vez –el día que logro entablar una conversación con él por primera vez en la biblioteca-, quería escuchar como tartamudeaba; o por lo menos ver como el chico se sentía incomodo e inclusive nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca. Burbuja y Bellota; aunque sobretodo Burbuja, le solían decir que no entendían que era lo que le veía a ese chico. Bombón tampoco lo sabía. Cuando se encontraba en la biblioteca, lo único que diviso al principio fueron unos largos destellos rojos que bailaban entre los aires, después su vista se concentro totalmente en unos brillantes ojos de color carmín. Y al contemplar aquellos suaves y gruesos labios rosas, pudo sentir como el éxtasis de la fuerte corriente eléctrica que recorrió en ese instante su cuerpo la iba a volver loca. Solamente pudo soltar un respingo al contemplar de pies a cabeza al chico. Aun recordaba la expresión confusa de su amiga rubia al verla a la cara.

Bombón ya volviendo en sí, por un momento pensó que dios le había mandado un regalo. Al otro extremo del pasillo yacía Brick.

— ¡Brick!—grito Bombón. Ella se sintió como si estuviera en una especie de "deja vú".

Bombón no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como los ojos rojos de Brick la miraban con sorpresa. Aun no podía creer que fueran sus ojos naturales. Al principio creía que el chico usaba alguna especie de pupilentes, pero al verlo de cerca en la biblioteca por primera vez; cuando ella iba a leer _**"Romeo y Julieta"**_ , los ojos del chico mostraron cierta…¿intensidad?. Después de comentarles a Bellota y a Burbuja sobre la extraña mirada del chico –y a su vez de lo gracioso que se veía al temblar-, Bellota dijo que eran sus ojos naturales; Bombón no sabía cómo su amiga de cabellos negros conocía esa información, y ni se lo pensaba preguntar. Normalmente Bellota conseguía información u cualquier otra cosa de un tal Mitch. Bombón no conocía de cerca a Mitch, pero al verlo de lejos le daba cierto…miedo.

Bombón fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Brick.

—Ho-Hola—dijo Brick de manera suave e inclusive de una manera casi susurrante, aunque Bombón lo podía escuchar muy bien. Bombón agrando su sonrisa, era una gran satisfacción escuchar como el chico tartamudeaba. Por alguna extraña razón cada vez que Brick tartamudeaba se acordaba de _**"Bill Tartaja Denbrough"**_.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ayer no tartamudeabas—le insinuó Bombón de manera burlona.

Bombón contemplo con una gran satisfacción como el chico mostraba una ligera expresión de irritación a la vez que gruñía un poco. Posiblemente ese gruñido fue causado por el comentario que ella había realizado sobre su tic nervioso.

—Era broma Brick—dijo de forma cantarina a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de él—. ¿Y qué haces?—dijo intentando establecer una conversación con el pelirrojo.

—Leer—se limito a decir Brick.

Bombón al agachar su vista hacia el teléfono de Brick, contemplo que estaba leyendo una historia de la pagina _**"Ficción Fantástica para Fans"**_. Bombón se acurruco apoyándose en el hombro de Brick, cerró los ojos y prácticamente le ordeno al chico con voz relajada:

—Léeme la historia.

Bombón escucho como el pelirrojo al girar su cabeza su cabello largo rozaba con la tela de su uniforme, para después aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer.

* * *

 **Brick.**

Brick se sentía como una especie de cojín o una almohada humana. La chica pesaba un poco, pero no le iba a decir que se quitara de encima. Brick pensaba que tal vez Bombón se ofendería. Debido a que Brick estaba leyendo una historia de terror algo fuerte; y aprovechando que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados, rápidamente desde su teléfono táctil, cambio la horrible y espeluznante historia a una que escogió al azar; y que suponía él, era más calmada y agradable.

Se aclaro la garganta –ya que rara vez leía en voz alta-, y comenzó a leer.

 _ **Tarde.**_

 _ **John contemplaba como los profundos ojos negros de Mica se iluminaban con la luz del celular. John se sentía como un topo debajo de la oscura tierra. Sin duda Michael tenía muy buena vista para desplazarse por el dormitorio con solo la luz de la luna y la poca luz que le brindaba su teléfono.**_

 _ **Sin querer, John suelta una pequeña risa al acordarse del nombre completo del chico de ojos rasgados. Le provocaba mucha risa el nombre de "Michael", pero su amigo de descendencia asiática no pensaba lo mismo.**_

 _— **¿Qué da tanta risa?—pregunto Mica apartando la vista del celular, y girando a ver a John, que se encontraba plácidamente acostado en la gran cama de Michael.**_

 _— **Tú me das risa, ¡Mi-cha-el!—contesto de forma burlona el chico de cabellos rizados.**_

 _— **Vete al infierno Jonathan—dijo Mica con algo de irritación y frunciendo fuertemente el entrecejo.**_

 _ **John al ver como los ojos rasgados de Michael parecían cerrarse casi por completo; debido a la expresión de enojo por parte del chico, no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.**_

 _— **Solo me iré al infierno si tú vienes conmigo, mi ángel—contesto Jonathan, esbozando una sonrisa picara a Michael.**_

 _ **Jonathan se levanto de la cama de Michael. A paso lento se dirigió hacia el chico de cabellos negros, que yacía sentado en la silla giratoria a un lado de la gran ventana.**_

 _— **¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan molesto?—pregunto Michael girándose en la silla, para así quedar enfrente de la ventana.**_

 _ **Jonathan al ver como Michael giraba hacia el lado contrario; tomo los reposa brazos de la silla, girando a Michael hacia la dirección donde se encontraba él.**_

 _— **Dejare de ser tan molesto, cuando ¡tú! me digas que me quieres—dijo seriamente Jonathan; mientras se inclinaba un poco, acercando su rostro al de Michael.**_

 _ **Jonathan no veía muy bien entre la oscuridad, pero sabía que las mejillas del chico habían cambiado a un color rojo tenue.**_

 _— **Eso nunca pasara—Michael volvió a fruncir el entrecejo.**_

 _— **Yo no creo eso—se limito a contestar Jonathan.**_

 _ **Jonathan sabia que Mica lo quería, y mucho. Pero el orgullo del chico asiático; proveniente de su familia que pertenecía a una larga generación de hombres con ideas patriarcales y algo machistas, no le permitía revelar aquel sentimiento. Aquel sentimiento que sus antecesores hubieran tachado de débil, asqueroso y horrible. Pero Jonathan poco le importaba eso. Él solo quería que su amor le dijera por una sola vez en la vida: "Te quiero".**_

 _ **Aprovechando la cercanía de sus rostros, Jonathan tomo con una de sus manos el mentón de Michael; levantando su rostro, para hacerle más fácil su dichoso plan. Michael no movió musculo alguno, solo se limito a entrecerrar sus profundos ojos negros, aquellos que volvían loco a Jonathan.**_

 _— **John…te quiero—dijo Mica de manera susurrante; para después simplemente cerrar por completo sus ojos, y ser besado por Jonathan.**_

Brick detuvo la lectura. Se quería dar un golpe. No se había dado cuenta que le estaba leyendo a Bombón un fanfic "yaoi", sobre los personajes de un libro que él había leído hace tiempo. Se había olvidado por completo de que descargo esa historia porque la autora tenía muy buenas críticas, pero a decir verdad, nunca le había llamado por completo la atención ese género.

Brick no volteaba a ver a Bombón por la vergüenza. Ella no movía ni un musculo o hacia siquiera algún ruido. _**‹‹ ¿Qué estará pensando?››**_ se preguntaba así mismo Brick mientras sudaba frio.

* * *

 **Bombón.**

Bombón quería llorar.

‹‹ _ **Pobre Michael. Pobre Jonathan. Cuando llegue a casa le diré a Burbuja que me haga un dibujo de ellos››**_ ,pensaba Bombón evitando llorar en el hombro de Brick.

* * *

 **Brick.**

Brick se encontraba plácidamente acostado en su cama, más sin embargo el aburrimiento lo estaba matando. Se encontraba mirando al techo de su recamara. No le apetecía hacer nada. No tenia libros nuevos y los viejos no los quería releer por quinta o sexta vez, no actualizaron los fanfics que él solía seguir y no quería seguir alguno nuevo. Él no pensaba estar matándose horas con el traductor o esperar a encontrar uno en español, y que de paso le agradase.

Brick simplemente suspiro hondo y fuertemente. Sus hermanos estaban plácidamente dormidos en sus habitaciones; hace algunas horas habían llegado de una salida con Mitch, que por alguna extraña razón, los trajo temprano a casa.

¡Así es! Brick veía como Mitch recogía y traía de regreso a sus hermanos pequeños a casa ¡todos! los días. Siempre en su carro deportivo negro; que si bien no era último modelo, no estaba nada mal. O incluso a veces llevaba una moto negra con detalles plateados. Pero no era cualquier moto, ¡era la moto más increíblemente cara del año!, aun no podía creer que Mitch, un adolecente de 18 años, pudiera darse tales lujos. Brick no confiaba para nada en Mitch. O una de dos:

1\. Mitch era narcotraficante y trabajaba en la mafia (explicando cómo el chico podía tener tanto dinero)

O bien…

2\. ¡Mitch era narcotraficante, trabajaba para la mafia y quiere engañar a Butch y a Boomer para vender sus órganos en el mercado negro de china!

Brick agrego una cosa más a su lista mental.

3\. Brick simplemente estaba teniendo una de sus paranoias, y se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

Brick estaba nervioso y preocupado. Él tenía un horrible pavor a dirigirse hacia las demás personas, y el que sus hermanos menores pudieran hablarle a cualquier desconocido con cara de asesino serial como si nada, simplemente lo mantenían con la presión arterial excesivamente alta todo el maldito tiempo. Brick no se sorprendería que de viejito muriera de un paro cardiaco o de estrés. Rápidamente, sus instintos de supervivencia desaparecieron al escuchar un sonido proveniente de su celular. Brick lo tomo. Era un mensaje de Bombón.

 _ **Brick.**_

 _ **No olvides que puedes hablarme cuando quieras para comenzar a escribir la novela, ¿okey?**_

 _ **Buenas noches.**_

— _ **Bombón.**_

Aun no entendía como accedió tan fácilmente a entregarle su número de teléfono a la chica de ojos cafés.

Justo después de que Brick terminara de leerle aquella historia a Bombón; sonó la campana de entrada a las aulas, y Bombón algo apresurada le pidió su número de teléfono. Al parecer la chica quería conversar un poco más o bien que Brick le leyera un poco más; no lo sabía, el punto era que la chica pelirroja quería tener una forma de comunicarse con él ¡y rápido!

Simplemente volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez de un modo más pesado. Por alguna extraña razón a Brick le rugió el estomago, sonó casi tan fuerte como los ronquidos de Butch. Ese era un defecto de su hermano de ojos verdes. Solía roncar. Brick miro la hora del teléfono, eran las once de la noche. No era temprano pero tampoco muy tarde; así que Brick pensó que no era mala idea bajar a la cocina a cenar algo, normalmente él no cena o come sobras del desayuno en cuanto llega a casa.

Al salir de su habitación podía escuchar con más intensidad los ronquidos de su hermano pelinegro, Brick estaba convencido de que Butch tenía unas muy buenas cuerdas vocales como para hacer semejantes sonidos. Ya que había comprobado que Butch estaba dormido, fue a revisar a Boomer a su habitación. Brick odiaba tener la costumbre de levantarse algunas veces por las noches, y ponerse a checar la casa de punta a punta simplemente porque tenía el presentimiento de que alguien había entrado al lugar. Desde que cumplió los siete años no se le quitaba esa manía. Al abrir cautelosamente la puerta de la habitación de su hermano rubio, Brick contemplo que Boomer estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Eso alivio a Brick. Boomer cuando era pequeño normalmente solía levantarse dormido por las noches; y hacia un sinfín de cosas, corría por los pasillos de la casa, jugaba, e inclusive hablaba solo. Así es, Boomer sufría de sonambulismo. Según su padre; Boomer había heredado eso de su abuelo paterno, pero ya no importaba, Boomer hace años que no se levantaba por las noches a estar riéndose consigo mismo o estar corriendo por los pasillos.

De repente Brick se percato de que había algo a un lado de la cama de su hermano. Era una cartulina.

* * *

Definitivamente era un idiota. Eran las once de la noche, y Brick estaba como vagabundo deambulando por la ciudad en busca de una papelería abierta. Al parecer no se había acordado de la cartulina que tenía que comprar para trabajar en la clase de mañana. Ya se estaba enojando de no encontrar ninguna papelería; ¡era el colmo!, pero era natural, después de todo, ¿quién saldría a buscar una cartulina a las once de la noche? _**‹‹Las mamás luchonas con hijos de primaria››**_ , pensó Brick esbozando una pequeña sonrisa divertida debido a la respuesta que le había dado a su pregunta mental. Un poco preocupado de que sus hermanos se levantaran en plena noche y no lo encontraran, decidió enviarle un mensaje a Butch.

 _ **Fui a comprar la cartulina que nos pidió el profesor. Se me olvido comprarla.**_

 _ **No tardare mucho.**_

— _ **Brick.**_

Cuando Brick termino de enviar el mensaje, al volver su vista hacia donde caminaba, se percato que estaba en una calle que no había visto nunca. Se había parado justo en la acera de un cruce de autos. Brick giro su mirada hacia los lados, pero nada le parecía familiar. Iba a llamar a alguno de sus hermanos o utilizaría el GPS para saber donde se encontraba, pero para su mala suerte, el mensaje que le había enviado a su hermano hiso que se le acabara el saldo de su celular. Algo enojado y desesperado volvió su mirada al frente otra vez y vio que había una pequeña tienda de víveres que se encontraba aun abierta. Lleno de felicidad al saber que su vida estaba salvada, se dispuso a cruzar la calle.

Brick sentía que el diablo estaba jugando con él. Justo en el momento que decidió cruzar, el semáforo que se encontraba para que cruzaran los peatones, se ilumino de color rojo y una oleada de carros comenzó a pasar a toda velocidad.

—Carajo—se lamento Brick.

* * *

Quería darse un tiro. Ya habían pasado varios segundos, y los carros no dejaban de cruzar y el semáforo no cambiaba de color. Brick sabía que todo esto no le estaría pasando si no hubiera sido tan tonto. Brick se sentía un verdadero estúpido. No pensaba salir en la mañana a comprar una cartulina; ¡él era Brick y no pensaba desperdiciar así su tiempo!, y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de salir a comprarla en la noche. Y ahora simplemente estaba perdido, con hambre y sin saldo en su teléfono para buscar alguna ayuda.

—Gracias cerebro—se dijo a sí mismo de forma sarcástica.

De repente, Brick miro de reojo como un hombre muy alto y fornido, con un aspecto bastante intimidador se paraba a su lado. Lo peor, era que el sujeto llevaba consigo un Bull terrier enorme y sin cadena, solo collar. El hombre no hacia ningún movimiento o ruido, solamente se limitaba a respirar y exhalar muy profundamente. El can estaba del mismo modo que el sujeto, si mover ningún musculo. Brick comenzaba a sufrir sus ataques de paranoia al estar con un desconocido, se arrepentía de haberle dicho a su padre que no necesitaba ir con algún psicólogo antes de mudarse a Náinari por su propia cuenta.

‹‹ _**¿Y si trae una navaja? O ¿una pistola?››, ‹‹ ¿si le ordena al perro que me muerda?››, ‹‹ ¿qué me va hacer?››, ‹‹ ¡tal vez me secuestrara, violara y venderá mis órganos al mercado negro!››, ‹‹ ¡peor aún, me llevara a un prostíbulo y me explotara laboralmente!››, ‹‹ ¿y si me mutila y da de comer a su perro con mis partes cortadas? o ¿solamente me secuestrara y torturara hasta que cometa suicidio?››**_

Y así duro Brick otros cuantos segundos sudando en frio, agarrándose las manos como si fuera una vil mosca, mientras imaginaba su posible destino.

— ¡Sentado!—ordeno con voz gruesa y varonil aquel sujeto que yacía a un lado de Brick.

Brick aterrado cerró los ojos fuertemente, dio un grito o una especie de chillido (Brick no lo sabía bien), se sentó en el piso y se llevo sus brazos a la cabeza, como si intentara protegerse de algún posible golpe.

Brick abrió sus ojos al momento de escuchar como el hombre comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Eh?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al momento de girar hacia donde yacía el hombre, y ver que su can anteriormente de pie, ahora se encontraba sentado en la acera. Al parecer el tipo le estaba dado una orden al perro y no a Brick.

Ya harto de ser la burla de aquel sujeto; de un pequeño brinco se paro del suelo, y aunque el semáforo no hubiera cambiado de color, se cruzo la calle velozmente antes que el camión que venía a lo lejos lo atropellara. Fue a aquella tienda que había visto anteriormente, le puso saldo a su celular y utilizo el GPS para regresar a casa.

* * *

Brick se encontraba en la clase de comunicación oral y escrita. Boomer le regalo la mitad de su cartulina.

 _ **¡HOLA!**_

 _ **Se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualice, y probablemente estén enojados conmigo o me dirán mentirosa -eso porque dije que pondría empeño en esta historia-, y de hecho lo estoy haciendo. La razón de que deje este fanfic en "Hiatus"; no sé si se considere Hiatus, fue porque surgieron problemas personales y tuve que mudarme de casa. Lo malo fue que en el sitio en donde me mude no hay señal de internet. Y apenas mi hermano mayor compro un pequeño modem que nos esta proporcionando internet. Intente actualizar por otros medios posibles, pero simplemente o no me cargaba la pagina, el capitulo era muy largo, etc.**_

 ** _Lo bueno es que a partir de ahora seguiré actualizando. Pero eso si, las ideas tardan en fluir y probablemente algunos capítulos tarden en actualizarse -pero no tanto como lo fue este caso-. Adiós fieles lectores-_**


End file.
